Failed Mission
by Elementalflame92
Summary: SMxFF7. Vincent has a new mission. And it has to do with a certain fire senshi. Oneshot. ReixVincent


Title: Failed mission

Author: Aznangel0788

Pairings: ReixVincent

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Final fantasy, but then again I don't own anything or anyone in this fic. I only own this fic. : )

**This was written for Firenze!**

Night time was always when everything was quiet and still. The dark blue sky was always littered with stars. Those bright, energized, shining stars. The pearly white moon watched over the Earth, making sure everything was safe from harms way. But then again, that was the senshi's job.

Speaking of senshi, in a certain shrine on Cherry hill, was silence and darkness. Everything was still. The Koi fish in the Koi pond freely swam back and forth from one end to the other, while the cherry trees stood still on the soil their roots were planted in.

All the rooms in the shrine, were dark and quiet. All...but one room.

There was a burning flame. A dancing flame that is. It danced like an energized gypsy, on a bright sunny day. And sitting in front of the dancing flame, was a miko. Her sparkling amethyst eyes pleasurably watched the dancing flame as it twisted and twirled in the fire place. Her dark raven hair was neatly laid against her back, as she calmly sat in front of the dancing fire. It was the only source of energy in the room. The only source of light. Closing her eyes, the miko set her thoughts onto the future.

There she stood, on the top of a building. Watching her beloved home town, down below, as she watched innocent people walk around the quieted streets. She crouched down, on the side of the 70 feet tall building, already in her fuku. The wind blew a gentle breeze, caressing her delicate pale skin while playing with her dark raven tresses in the process. She sat there calmly, waiting to pounce on anyone or anything that decided to play villain to her city.

"I've been looking for you." She heard a masculine voice say behind her, startling her a bit. Not giving away that she was, clearly caught off guard, she slowly turned around to see what, or who exactly had been able to sneak up behind her. As she turned to face her challenger, there was one thing that caught her eyes. It was the only thing that she could not rip her eyes off from. And they were...his eyes.

They were as red as red could be. The color of a blood red rose. Never had she seen such eyes. They were full of confusion, and determination.

"Were you?" She heard herself ask, with a slight hint of fear.

He walked towards her, still under the shadow of the night. His face was still blurred, but his eyes were clearly in view. And before she knew it, she was being engulfed by a red cloth like blanket.

"Vincent Valentine." She heard a whispered voice say.

Her amethyst eyes shot open, as sweat beads trickled down the sides of her pale, delicate face. What had she just seen? Confused in her thoughts, Rei slowly stood up on her two feet. Bewildered and a bit unbalanced, Rei took one last glance at the burning flame in front of her, before she turned her back on the source of light, and exited the room.

- Somewhere not too far away -

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

The name on the screen flashed on and off again. This would be his first mission in years. He sat in the darkened room, studying the face that he was to combat and challenge. Her eyes were a dark purple, and her hair, as dark as the night.

She was an exotic beauty, even though she was the enemy.

Vincent shook the thoughts out of his mind. 'Shouldn't be thinking that way of the enemy.' He told himself, as he tore his gaze away from the raven haired beauty on the screen.

He had been called up, by an old friend, telling him that he had a new mission. He shockingly, but willingly accepted.

His 'boss' told him that there was a new threat to the Earth. A threat that would eventually cause the end of everyone and everything. He was to start on this mission, the next time the sun rose. And that would be tomorrow.

'What could a girl in a mini skirt possibly do?' He thought to himself as he looked at the stunningly beautiful senshi once again. He found out so many things about her. He knew that she was a miko, who worked at the Cherry hill shine who lived with her ojiisan. He also knew that she went by another name...The name...Sailor Mars.

- Next day -

The flaring hot sun took the place of the cold crescent moon and lit the sky with its intense light. Wild birds chirped and flew from tree branch, to tree branch.

Rei, up and awake, had already finished her chores. Now in the backyard of the shrine, Rei sat by the Koi pond and calmly fed the Koi fish. The wind blew a futuristic breeze, sending a chill down Rei's back, as if it were somehow telling her that something drastic and surprising was going to happen to her. The young miko watched the Koi fish, as they hungrily swam up to the surface to eat their morning meal. She watched as they fought over small bits and pieces which were spread out in the small pond. As Rei looked down into the water, she saw her reflection. And for a mere second, she could've sworn that she saw a black haired man with red clothing, standing beside her sitting form. Rei shook her head and looked down into the waters mirror once again, only to find herself staring back at her own reflection. The fiery miko looked behind her, to make sure it was just an illusion and not an enemy, perched behind her unguarded self. And sure enough, it was just her. Her and her imagination.

'Kami, I'm going nuts.' She thought to herself, as she calmly turned back towards the Koi fish.

- With Vincent -

As the sun bursted through the shades of Vincent's room, it disturbingly bothered his eyes forcing him to stirr from his sleep. He sleepily moaned, as he rubbed his ruby red, tired eyes. He dropped his hands down ontop of his stomach and turned his head to the left, where his clock was. It flashed the time, 9:00 AM. He deeply sighed and grudgingly pushed the warmed blankets off of his well toned body. Only half dressed, his bare, muscular chest was met by the coolness of the air, while his black baggy sweat pants kept his legs from becoming cold.

Buzz, buzz...Buzz, buzz+

His ruby red eyes darted to the left, where his cell phone was. He never carried one with him because it would just be a distraction. If he were to carry one with him during his mission, someone could call at the wrong time and easily distract him. So he thought it best if he left it here. Here in the place he was staying.

The renewed solider refreshingly picked up his black ringing phone and flipped it open. "...Hello?" He calmly answered.

"Good morning Vincent." The low toned voice said. "Its me Bwartta."

Bwartta. His, 'new' boss. 'What could he possibly want?' Vincent thought.

"...Morning." He carelessly replied, as he stood up on the cold wooden ground. "You're calling because?" He asked, wanting to get straight to business.

The man on the other line chuckled. "You always were urgent to get to the point." Bwartta said.

Vincent slightly tilted his head to the left. "So get to it." He replied as he walked to the bathroom and started the shower. The cold water spurted out from the showers spout, continuously running like a raging waterfall.

"Alright then." Bwartta replied. "I need you to be at the small cafe at the corner of the street in 8 hours." He ruled out.

"Why?" Vincent asked, as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a grayish-bluish towel off from the small coffee table in the living room.

"Because I have some equipment for you here." Bwartta replied in a calm tone.

The running water that had been running for a couple of minutes now, had now warmed up. The warm air from the hot water rose up to the ceiling and spread-ed through the room like a wildfire, creating a steam as it clashed with the coolness of the air.

Vincent lightly sighed, as he stood in front of the glass doored shower. "Be there in 8." He quickly answered, closing his cell phone which ended the call.

- With Rei -

The miko changed her clothes and slipped into something more casual. She wore light blue jeans and a white V t-shirt, which showed off her every curve. Her chores were done and she was gratefully thankful for that.

She sat at the front steps of the shrine, with her elbows resting on her knees, while her head rested on her hands. She watched as the wind blew a playful breeze, playing with the cherry blossom petals and her dark raven hair. It was fairly sunny and butterflies flew across the grass, with their graceful wings, as they glided in the air with perfect balance. The grass was a luscious green color and the trees grew fairly tall. The fire goddess felt at ease as she watched the sight before her. It had been a long, slow moving, day. The fire senshi would've went out with her friends today, but unfortunatly they were all out of town doing something. Minako was out on a date with Yaten, which she was very hyped up for. While Makoto was out at a cooking competition, the other four senshi already knowing that she would be an instant winner. Ami was out of town visiting a certain bookstore, which Rei was told, was where Ami's favorite author would be. And last, but not least, was Usagi. The meatball headed princess was out of town celebrating her 7th anniversary with Mamoru. Usagi claimed that love was the best thing that could ever happen to you and without it you'd be missing a whole chunk of life.

Love.

A word that Rei hated with her guts. A hate so strong, she hates it with love. Love is too complicated. Or so she thought.

Sighing with boredom, the raven haired miko slowly stood up and walked back into the empty shrine.

Jeez. Even Yuuchirou and her ojiisan were out of town, doing Kami knows what.

The bored miko plopped herself on her creamy colored couch and started to flip through the channels of the television.

- Later that night -

- With Vincent -

Walking down the crowded streets in his usual clothing, (Same clothing he had on in Advent) Vincent walked towards the popular cafe at the corner of the street. It was already 9:52 and he only had 8 minutes left to get there. Crossing the street, accomplishing his current goal, Vincent entered the coffee smelling cafe.

His blood ruby red eyes scanned the cafe, in search of his, 'business' partner.

"Vincent!" A familiar voice said to the left of him. Vincent turned his head to the left and saw a man with blue hair, waving his hand in the air.

Vincent sighed, before he grudgingly walked towards the man whom he now called his, 'boss'.

"Glad you could make it." Bwartta said as he gestured for Vincent to sit on the blue cushioned chair across from him.

"What made you think I wouldn't?" Vincent questioned as he willing sat on the round, stool like chair.

Bwartta just gave him a smirk, as he grabbed something from behind him and set it on the table.

It was something wrapped in black cloth. Vincent quirked a brow.

"Whats this?" He asked as he pointed to the material covered item.

Bwartta slightly tilted his head with a smile, as he slowly unwrapped the item, revealing many weapons. There were two small daggers with red rubies on the handle, a gun, for some reason a sword, and last but not least, some black clothing.

Vincent picked up the black shirt and raised a questioning brow. "Whats this for?" He asked, as he studied the clothing.

"Its fire proof clothing." Bwartta simply stated as he took a sip of his dark coffee.

Vincent was taken back a bit. "Fire...proof?" he asked as he looked at Bwartta.

The man simply nodded his head as he sipped his coffee.

"...May I ask why?" Vincent asked, confused on why he needed fire proof clothing.

Bwartta put the blue coffee cup down. "Don't you know why?" He questioned.

Vincent lightly shook his head. "Not unless I'm walkin through hell to get to her, then no." Vincent sarcastically replied, as he dropped the shirt back onto the brown, wooden table.

Bwartta chuckled, as he relaxingly laid back onto the blue cushioned chair. "And I thought you knew everything about her." He said with an amused smirk.

Vincent was completely lost. "What are you talking about?" He asked, wanting answers to his questions. He was given a mission, studying everything about this woman, Hino Rei, and now he's sittin here getting some last minute info.

"Don't you know what kind of power this woman has?" Bwartta asked as he held the handle of the cup.

"Should I?" Vincent asked, clearly annoyed with his questions being answered with even more questions.

Bwartta took a sip of his coffee, before he set it back down onto the table. "You should. Otherwise you could fail."

Vincent smirked, with a taunting expression. "What makes you say that?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the back of the chair.

"The fact that she, Hino Rei, the powerful senshi of Mars, has the power of fire." He said with a serious expression falling into his features.

Vincent soaked up the information, lost in his own thoughts. 'Who knew someone as...as..._pretty_ as HER could have so much power?' He thought to himself.

His current thoughts were broken, when Bwartta threw the fire resistant clothing on his lap. "You better get dressed." He said pointing down to the clothes on his lap.

- With Rei -

The miko sat in front of a fire in the same room she did the night before. Dressed in her sleep ware, a silk light blue tank-top with pink outlining, with matching shorts, she watched as the flames danced around as if it were warning her of something. She didn't want to admit it, but for once in her life she was scared. Scared of what was to come, after she had, had that vision about the rubied eyed man. She remembered the place where it was to happen. At the top of a building. Not just any building, but the building she stayed on to watch over the town. The miko sighed with frustration confused in her thoughts. What was she to do? Would she watch over the town tonight? Or would her fear overtake her will power to?

Thump, thump +

The miko heard unwelcomed footsteps. She alertingly looked to her left then to her right. 'A youma?' She asked herself as she pushed herself up.

The room was dark and the only natural light that lit the sky, was the moon and the stars.

Rei cautiously and carefully walked out of the room she was in and walked into the hallway looking both ways, in front of her and behind. After she assured herself that nothing was inside of the shrine, she took a deep sigh of relief. Rei rested her back against the cold shrine walls, as she calmed her heart down to its regular rhythm.

Thump, thump +

She heard the footsteps again. Except this time, she heard it coming from above her. Rei looked up to the ceiling.

"Its on the roof." She quietly said to herself, as her heart beat quickened.

Slowly and calmly Rei relaxed herself as she closed her eyes. 'Its ok Rei. You've done this before.' She told herself, as her heart beat, thankfully, started to slow down. The miko took deep slow breaths and soothed her mind.

'I am the guardian of Mars. The goddess of war.' Her amethyst eyes shot open, full of determination and fire. 'It's time to kick some major Youma butt.' She thought to herself, as she quickly walked towards the doors of the shrine. 'Wait...I shouldn't transform, just in case its Yuuchirou or someone else.' She thought to herself. But that didn't stop her from going outside now. No. She was done with her fears. They always got in the way. But no more. Now, she was going to face them and if it got in the way, there'd be hell to pay.

Rei softly sighed, as she looked around herself, searching for any sign of a youma. There was Definitely an aura around here other than hers. She could feel it. It wasn't evil, yet it wasn't good either. She couldn't tell. It seemed more of...lost. She felt a presence behind her. Far from her, but close enough to pounce on her if she wasn't careful enough. It seemed hesitant, but determined non-the-less. She felt the presence creep closer and closer behind her, until finally it was right behind her. 'I can take it.' She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, but were not open at this time." She calmly said, relaxing her shoulders a bit.

- Earlier with Vincent -

"I can't believe you forced me to wear this." Vincent said in an unpleasing tone.

Bwartta lightly chuckled as he crossed his legs. "It looks good." He said with a joking tone.

Vincent glared at him. Working for him was bad enough. But now he had to wear this thing? 'Gee, you never know when to stop do you?' He asked himself.

Bwartta handed Vincent the weapons. "You better go." He said.

After Vincent took the weapons and put it on him securely, he walked out of the cafe and into the darkness of the night.

He ran swiftly and quickly, avoiding the cars that roamed the street and the people who walked on the sidewalks. After what seemed like forever, he finally reached his destination.

There, many feet away was a shrine. It was dark and fireflies glowed in the night. Vincent scanned the house to keep check to see if anyone was awake. And sure enough, all lights in the shrine, were out. The solider quickly made his way over to the shrine, landing on the roof with a soft, THUD. He crouched down, making sure no one caught him in his position. After making sure no one had seen him, Vincent slowly but cautiously stood up and walked on the roof. Taking step by step, he inched his way toward the opening of the shrine. Suddenly he heard the door open, making him crouch down on the roof. The wind blew a small breeze and the moon looked down upon him.

Hearing small footsteps, Vincent looked off the roof and saw a small figure standing down below. It was obviously a woman, seeing as how her hair was long and she wore undergarments. But the one thing that confirmed that it was a woman was because of its structure. Not muscular like a man, but thin and slim.

He was ready. Slowly Vincent stood up and landed on the ground, without a sound. He then slowly took a step closer to her, then another, an then another.

"I'm sorry, but were not open at this time." He heard her say.

'What?' He thought to himself. Had she known that he was there all along?

Slowly Rei turned around and faced the living organism. And shock over took her. Those red ruby eyes. The same ones she had seen in her vision. Even though her body was ready to run, her legs stopped her.

"What makes you think I'm here for business?" Vincent questioned, puzzled by the way she was looking at him.

Rei blinked a couple of times before she answered. "Uh...It...it doesn't matter. But the point is that it's late and that you shouldn't be here." She strongly stated, looking him straight in the eyes.

'She's even more beautiful than I thought.' He secretly thought to himself. He shook his head and the thoughts out of his mind.

"Well I apologize," He walked around her, while she watched him circle her. "But I'm afraid I have to protect the world against you." He said in a determined voice.

Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Protect the world from ME?' She asked herself.

Before she knew it, a fist was flying at her. Luckily she had the senshi's power to duck it, doing a back flip away from him after wards.

"I thought real men didn't hit woman." Rei said coldly, as she stared at the black clothed man.

"Only if that woman is a threat to the world, can he do so." He replied lunging himself at her again.

Rei jumped up and landed behind him, quickly jumping up again landing on the roof of the shrine. "Who said that I didn't help it?" She asked in a challenging tone.

Vincent lightly nodded his head. "No one said you did." He replied, as he turned around ready to attack again.

Rei couldn't take it anymore. 'Who does he think he is?' She asked herself. "You want it that way? I'll give it to ya." Rei replied in a vicious tone. "MARS STAR POWER!"

Vincent watched as flames came out of no where surrounding her naked body, melting her current clothing off, and replacing them with a red skirt connected with a white shirt with a red collar. Her feet were now inside of red high heel shoes and her neck was covered in a small choker with a tiara on her head.

Rei took her fighting stance.

Vincent couldn't believe his eyes. One minute she's in her sleep ware and the next she's in some kind of uniform.

"Surprised much?" Rei asked raising a brow.

Vincent quirked a brow, a smile tugging at his lips. 'She's got spirit.' He thought. "Not really." He replied as he charged toward her, throwing his fists.

Rei easily caught them and held his wrists.

"You're strong." He said as he looked into her burning amethyst eyes. "For a woman."

Rei glared at him before she harshly pushed him back, Vincent flew in the air and speedily charged at her trapping her in his red cape.

Rei struggled as she could feel him around her, trapping her in his cloak. "BURNING MANDALA!" She called out as the fire erupted from her hands, spreading onto Vincent's cloak.

He fell on the dirtied ground and quickly started to pat his cloak which was on fire.

Rei smirked as she proudly and strongly got back into her fighting stance.

Vincent quickly ripped off the red burning cloak. Or at least what was left of it.

"Ready for more?" Rei asked in her fuku.

Vincent looked at the fire senshi and pushed himself up and off from the grassy ground. He looked at her straight in the eyes. 'How the hell can you fight in heels?' His mind spoke. But his mouth decided differently. "I'm ready for anything." He replied with a glint in his eyes.

Both bodies lunged at each other, throwing kicks and punches. As the two fought against one another, the time seemed to have passed by like ripples in a pond. The moon started to fall and the stars slowly started to disappear one by one.

Both Rei and Vincent stood far apart from one another breathing heavily as the wind blew against their skin, causing goosebumps to form on Rei's skin.

Vincent needed this to end. And he needed it to end now. He thought back into his thoughts, thinking of the fight he had just encountered with the raven haired beauty. He memorized her every move, but still...there was something unique about her fighting skills. As if there were all kinds of techniques combined together to form her fighting skill.

Rei watched the man across from her, studying him. She too, studying his technique. Definitely something different.

The two stood in the silence, the wind blowing against their tired bodies. The moon struggling to stay and watch the processing fight.

Rei watched Vincent's red ruby eyes. Then suddenly they disappeared, along with the rest of him. She lightly gasped surprised that he had disappeared. Then she felt his presence behind her.

Vincent got ready to hold her in his arms, but unexpectedly before he could she elbowed him in the rib cage, spun around and pinned him to the ground.

Vincent laid on the ground looking into her amethyst eyes, as she looked back into his blood red ruby ones. She sat on his torso, her hands holding down his wrist's against the cold ground. Both of there faces 3 inches apart from one another.

He looked at her face, she was Definitely somethin else. Rei quirked a brow. "Whud' are you gonna do now?" Rei asked as the wind blew her hair to the right.

Vincent stared at her enchantingly beautiful face. Her eyes sparkled in the night and her hair shimmered in the moons light.

Vincent looked at her and slowly brushed his lips against her's, startling her a bit.

'What the?'

Rei was completely confused. First of all, both of them were about to kill each other and now he was kissing her?

She pulled back a bit, pulling her left hand away from his wrist. But Vincent wouldn't accept. He put his hand on the back of her head and brought her lips back to his. He liked the feeling of her lips. For some reason he couldn't stop.

Rei couldn't believe what he was doing. She couldn't believe what SHE was doing. She was kissing him back!

Slowly and unexpectedly Vincent rolled ontop of Rei's small figure, still kissing her, playing with her silk soft hair.

Rei put her slim hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down more, so she could fully kiss his lips. She'd never felt this way before.

The frogs croaked and the wind whistled a soft melody. The moon smiled and the stars that were still out, shone brighter than they ever had before.

Vincent knew what he was doing was wrong, but for some reason it just felt right.

Ring, ring

Both ignored the call.

Ring, ring, ring, ring

Rei had to stop. The phone had brought her back to reality. She stopped kissing him and pushed him back a bit.

Vincent took a sigh, as he was being pushed back and sat up beside Rei's form.

Rei slowly pushed herself up as well and just stared at the ground, unsure of how to handle things now.

Vincent grudgingly picked up his cell phone while turning his back on Rei.

"...Hello?" He finally answered, disappointed on the bad timing. He knew he didn't put the cell phone in the back pocket of his pants. It must've been Bwartta.

"Hello Vincent, this is Bwartta." He said in a calm tone.

Vincent sighed, before he pushed himself up and stood. "What is it?" He asked in a business tone, while he put one of his hands on his hip.

"...I'm afraid I made...made a mistake." Bwartta said with a guilty tone.

Vincent quirked a brow. "What do you mean...a mistake?" He asked.

The wind blew against Vincent, blowing his black hair to the left of him.

"What I mean is...Hino Rei isn't the enemy." Bwartta informed. "We mixed up her profile with someone who looks similar to her."

Vincent looked up to the dark, starless sky and took a deep sigh of disbelief. "You...made a mistake?" He asked in a faultish tone.

"I'm afraid so Vincent. So I need you to report back at the cafe, immediately."

Vincent lightly tilted his head before he closed his black flip phone. He put the phone back in his pocket and turned to talk to Rei. But when he turned, Rei was gone. 'Where'd she go?' He asked himself as he looked around himself.

- At a distance -

Rei ran quietly and quickly. She ran away, far enough to see him. She ran in wood of her backyard, behind many, many trees. Rei took deep, quiet breaths as she watched the man she had kissed back on the ground at the front of the shrine. He was looking for her. But no...she wouldn't go back. She slowly touched her lips, as a remembrance of her kiss with the handsome stranger. She looked back at the shrine, to see that he jumped onto the roof of the shrine, before disappearing into the darkness of the sky.

Her amethyst eyes stared at the roof, where she had last seen the man named Vincent.

"We will meet again." She whispered into the wind.

**Authors notes:**

Whew. That was my first one shot. Lol. It was fun writin it! Tell me what'chya think! FYI: This has to do with the upcoming story of ReixVincent. It won't be posted up soon though, so hold you're breath! (Not really) : )


End file.
